1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method of encrypting a folder in a device, whereby a user who uses the folder is authenticated via a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in multimedia and network technologies, devices are widely used and are developed to process various types of data and to interoperate with other devices. In general, the various types of data processed in such devices are separated into folders and are managed according to the folders, and the devices usually store important data related to users' privacy.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a technique that allows a device to further securely manage data by further securely authenticating a user who uses the folders in the device.